


No Time For Relief

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 6Merlin really needs to pee, but he keeps getting stopped by people with more chores for him.





	No Time For Relief

Merlin hurried down the hall, his footsteps uneven and loud. He tried to be quieter, the last thing he needed was someone to give him another order. He was on the other side of the castle to Gaius’ chambers, and he needed to get there as quickly as possible. 

Merlin spotted a grouchy looking noble ahead, and darted into a side passage. He crossed his legs, bobbing up and down on the spot, and cursed in his head. _Hurry passed, hurry passed, hurry passed_. The minute or two it took for the old man to pass the passage and disappear down the hall passed agonisingly slowly. Merlin was sure he was going to burst. 

It seemed liked he’d been holding all day, though he knew it had only been a few hours. His bladder had begun to feel full sometime after midmorning, and he’d been trying to make it back to his chambers since then. Unfortunately, it was mid afternoon now, and every time he’d even gotten close, some noble had shown up and ordered him back in the opposite direction. The whole castle was preparing for a feast, and not even all Merlin’s practise at sneaking around could get him back to the little room in the tower that held the chamberpot he needed so badly. 

As the footsteps died away, Merlin uncrossed his legs, straightened up, and continued down the hall. Every step sent jolts of need through his bladder. A hand to his belly told him that he really was as swollen full as he felt, and something about that made him feel better. Merlin’s breathing became shallower and shallower, as each breath pressed against him from the inside. A spasm overtook him and he had to brace himself against the wall to avoid collapsing to the ground. 

No one was there to see him, so Merlin allowed himself to do something he had been fighting not to. He put a hand to his crotch and squeezed. He groaned in relief, looking up and glancing around frantically, but he was still alone. His brief respite over, Merlin took another few steps forward, his hand only leaving his crotch just before he turned the corner. 

A wave of desperation assaulted him, and he doubled over, legs crossed. He looked ahead at the long hall, doors to empty chambers lined the walls. Gnawing away at his lower lip, Merlin tried to ignore the way his stomach clenched. There was no way he could make it. At this rate the feast would be starting by the time he got to his chamber, and he had to be in the banquet hall serving Arthur. His eyes darted between the doors and his lip released with a pop. There was still no one around. 

With a quick (and very needed) squeeze, a few hurried steps, and a brief flash of gold, Merlin yanked open one of the doors and slammed it closed behind him. If anyone ever found out what he was planning to do… but they wouldn’t. Shuffling in place, Merlin hesitated just long enough to feel a brief heat against his thigh, he was leaking. Nearly throwing himself across the room, he reached under the bed for the chamberpot, and pulled himself out of his pants. 

Merlin let go with a moan, and then a sigh. His urine jetted out forcefully, and splashed loudly into the pot. He worried for a second that someone would hear him, but his relief was so great the thought left him alone as quick as it had come. It took much longer than he’d expected, but by the time Merlin was finished, he felt both embarrassed and empty, and completely sure he’d made the right choice. 

Another flash of gold, and the full pot was squeaky clean once more, and Merlin pushed it back under the bed, tucking himself away. Giving himself a moment to recover, he took a few deep breaths before heading to the door. Servants using chamberpots meant for nobles was not against any written rule, but Merlin was pretty sure he could be flogged for it if he was caught, so he checked the hall was clear with magic before he left. He still had a busy day of work ahead of him. 

Merlin only hoped he’d get another chance to relieve himself before the feast. With his bladder stretched and sensitive, he knew he was in for a tough night.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: realising they have to go, but being too busy to take a break


End file.
